


未知人鱼海

by FredericaQ



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 鱼类好奇人类世界，人类同样也在觊觎着海底。





	未知人鱼海

**Author's Note:**

> 目前觉得OOC，也不知道什么时候想要继续写，先放上来hhh

我是来自海底的人鱼。从小被告诫不要到上面去，听取父母的话的我，却仍然破戒了。  
我知道我不是第一个到达海面的人鱼。  
那些因为到了海面而死亡，或者失踪的人鱼故事仍在我耳边萦绕。珊瑚坡那边还有许多五彩斑斓的坟墓——上面刻有死因，皆是因为到上面而死。  
然而我并不相信那些坟墓。因为“死”，是不会有尸体被埋葬在珊瑚下的。  
人鱼的寿命是无限的，至少不会以人鱼的身份死去。是化作棉白的泡沫，和大海融为一体，继续接受海神的统治，在海里永生。  
向来我都为那些耸人听闻的故事嗤之以鼻，但确实也从没有到禁区去看一眼。  
直到今天。  
原本湛蓝的海面，变得一片暗红，随之而来的便是我从未闻过的味道。  
一缕销魂的魅惑，一段神秘的情思，迷离吸引痴醉。  
虽然还有些腐烂的海螺味道掺杂其中。  
我摆动着鱼尾，疯魔似地向上面游去。那极致的味道，吸引着我。  
我隐约觉得，若没有过去，我将后悔此生。  
上游时，海的颜色一直在变化。  
不是海底的深暗蓝色，而是变成棕色——蝰鱼身体的暗光。  
又变为橘色——那是深海鮟鱇的须灯的橘光。  
又变为粉红色——那气味更加浓郁。  
最终变为暗红色——那是海面。  
如此丰富的层次变化，是我此生没有见过的风景。那些不允许去海面的前辈，一定也偷偷上来过，是想独揽这份奇观吧！  
临界海面时，还有一些身体被包裹住，没有鱼尾的人鱼在熟睡。  
我低头看了看自己的下身，仍然是鱼尾。可能在海面睡着，鱼尾会消失吧。  
我有些后悔今日没有午睡，告诫自己要打起精神，鱼尾是我引以为傲的一部分，不可以消失。  
腐烂的海螺味更加浓郁，让我有些不愿意再让这污水流过我的鳃部。令人庆幸的是，那令我沉醉的味道也流入我的身体，让我有些眩晕飘然。  
我冲出了海面。  
可是我的头顶为什么还有一个海面？不过是灰色的，有些白光透过。我也不能继续向上游，突然离开海水的肩膀让我有些发冷。  
暗红色海面上有半截尖尖的巨物，黑色和棕色交织，充斥着刺鼻的气味。我没有见过这个东西，便游了过去。  
我的手碰了碰黑色部分，它却很脆弱，一碰便碎了，还有些发热，棕色的地方便比较坚固。我两手撑着，一用力，爬上了这个未知物体。  
很脏，很脏。  
我有些厌恶。  
但我看见有一些破碎的黑色碎片——散发着那个独特气味的碎片。我欣喜若狂，爬了过去，捡起闻了闻。  
对，就是它。更加浓郁的，没有海螺味的，纯正香气。  
我伸出舌头舔了舔，辛烈刺激的味道更让我着迷。于是我便在上面寻找着这个宝贵的稀世珍品。  
突然我的身体像被什么东西猛推了一下，刺激着我的肌肤有些发冷，力度大得我翻滚起来。我使劲摆动着鱼尾，没有水的助力我无法控制身体——我被一个看不见的怪物推下了海。  
落水前，有一个黑色的柱状物向我滚来，我赶紧接住了它。这个触感和颜色和刚刚的碎片是一样的。上端那软软的东西，似乎可以拔下，一使劲，那物件便弹跳出来，一瞬间，醇醇的香味扑面而来。  
迫不及待地仰头将这红珍珠般的液体喝了下去。浓烈的味道刺激着我的喉咙，辛辣的气味刺激的我的鼻腔。味蕾得到升华，仿佛漂浮在水底火山口，冲出的热气让人流连忘返又有因为皮肤灼烧而融化的苦楚。  
于是，渐渐地我失去了意识。  
我要睡着了吗？希望我的尾巴不要消失。

身体感觉有些热，海水的温度比以前高。  
火山爆发了吗？  
我突然惊醒，不过已经沉入海中，躺在一片礁石上。赶紧查看尾巴，松了口气。  
还好我的尾巴还在。  
我游出海面。  
有金色的光洒在层层海浪处，比珍珠泛的蓝光还要闪亮，水温也更高，我喜欢温暖的感觉。  
海面的暗红色几乎消失了，除了海的咸湿味，其他气味都变得极淡。  
远处有一个东西在漂浮，上面坐着另一个人鱼——没有鱼尾。  
只有那人是醒着的，好奇心促使着我想去弄清楚怎么让鱼尾消失的。  
“该死…这批货全没了。”略微沙哑的声音透过水面的隔音，从头顶传来。  
靠近以后，发现那是一个有黄蝴蝶鱼一般的发色和碧海一样的双眸的年轻人鱼。他在用一个扁状的东西卖力地划着海面，缓慢地向沙地移动，从脸上的表情看，他现在心情很糟糕。  
没有鱼尾不能在海里游很不方便吧。我便抓住他坐在上面的东西，在海里推着他前进，  
“怎么回事？！”男人似乎很惊慌，猛地直立，四处张望。  
应该是在找我吧，于是我冒出了水面。这是我见过视力最差的人鱼，居然没有发现在水下的我，“你好。”  
“人鱼？！”那男人似乎很错愕，瞪大了双眼。  
“难道你不是吗…？”我对他的反应感到很迷惑。  
“我没有鱼尾，怎么会是人鱼？”他又再次坐了下来，眯着眼睛打量着我。  
“我就是想问问你，怎么让它消失的。”对着他审判般的视线，我非常不自在。摆动着尾巴，让上半身完全浮出水面，与那男人平视。小腹是身体和鱼尾的交接处，鳞片和肌肤错综在此。海浪起伏，虽偶有遮挡，但不影响我闪亮的鳞片发散出的光芒——足以让他注意。  
他着迷似地看向我的下身，又微微抬起，看向我肌肉每一处的纹理。就像被他抚摸过一样，我全身紧绷。视线又扫回我的脸，舔了舔嘴唇说道，“初次见面，我是佐伯克哉。”  
本来光裸着上半身就是男人鱼的特权，没有什么奇怪，但被他露骨的视线注视，我的脸像火烧一般，迅速蹿回海里。翻搅的鱼尾激起一片水花，将佐伯克哉浇透。  
“你…这么看着我干嘛？”这次浮出水面，我只露出一颗头。  
“因为…你很美。”  
这是专属于女人鱼的词。我本该生气，却被羞怯代替，一时间不知道该说什么好。  
沉默了一阵，我问他：“你怎么跑出来的？”  
“什么意思？”  
“不能上来，这是规矩。”  
“你不也没有遵守吗？”他歪着头，似笑非笑地反问我。  
“我…！”一时语塞，“我是为了它——”说着我拿起了那个黑色的柱状物给他看，“很好喝哦。”  
“红酒？你们还会喝酒？”佐伯克哉似乎很惊讶。  
“这叫红酒？我不知道，你喝过吗？”说话间，他伸手夺来我手中的瓶子。  
“虽然标签已经被泡烂…但……这确实是我运的货……”  
“什么‘标签’？”从这个男人嘴里已经蹦出两个我完全没有听过的词汇了。  
“哝，就是这个。”他指了指上面奇怪的如海蛇一般的符号，“这瓶酒叫Berity•La•Syou。”  
“不诶…热提…拉……丝油？”我艰难地重复这个男人的话。  
“哈哈哈，也差不多吧。”  
“话说，你还没告诉我，你的尾巴去哪了？”我没有理会他的嘲笑，绕着他转了一圈打量着他的身体。  
“我本来就没有鱼尾呀。”  
“怎么可能！”我错愕，“人鱼怎么会没有鱼尾？”  
“我不是人鱼，我是人。”佐伯说着，脱下了包裹着他的奇怪东西，“这个东西，叫鞋…这叫袜子……这个叫腿和脚。”  
“脚？”我好奇地凑近，伸出手指戳了戳，“和手指好像，但是指节很短。”  
“哈哈哈…好痒…哈哈哈哈…”佐伯笑着把脚伸回去，“这就是人和人鱼最大的不同，你生活在海里，我们人类生活在陆地。要坐船才能过去。”  
“陆地？”  
“就是那里，”佐伯指向那边的沙地，“我们生活的地方。”  
“就是没有水的海了。”  
“这样说……也行。要去看看吗？”佐伯向我伸出了手。  
“当然。”我游到他身边，双手撑在“船”上，一使劲便坐上去。佐伯扶着我，靠在船板上，顺手搂住我的肩膀。  
“你的手…没有鳍……”我张开了五指，透明的鳍在阳光下闪闪发光，清晰地看见如水晶线般交错的纹理。  
“对啊，这样…我们就不可以十指相扣了。”佐伯说着，握住了我的手。他的手心很热，感觉我皮肤上的水分都被蒸发。  
“船”是很没有效率的东西，不过1公里距离，却用了很长时间才到达“陆地”。也不知佐伯是否有意为之，不过一路上，为我讲解了很多“人类”的故事和他们世界的“名词”。  
到达岸边，佐伯走下船。靠近以后，成箱的“红酒”放在“树”下，一些被挑出来放在岸边晾晒。  
“好多酒啊！”我感叹道。  
“对，都是价值连城的高级货…但是很多沉海废了…只能等救援队来了。”佐伯似乎有些沮丧。  
“话说，那些‘人’，怎么睡不醒。”  
“他们不是睡着了，是死了。”佐伯走下船，拿起一根粗大的绳子，一头连着船，一头绑在树干上。  
“死…了？”  
“没错。船上失火，又起大风，点燃酒精了，仓库爆炸，死了很多人。紧接着开始暴风雨，风浪又把船打翻……我运气比较好，被甩上了救生船，才活下来。”佐伯平静地叙述他遭遇的一切。  
“死…是怎样的？”  
“你们的‘死’是怎样的？”  
“.…..”我突然语塞。  
他也没有说话，静静等着我作答。  
“与海永生。”  
“真是浪漫。”他没有再说话，沉默着走上了岸。  
“你不带我看看你家吗？”  
“这就是“我家”。”说着他靠着堆放红酒的木箱，“这是我的床，我就睡在这。”


End file.
